1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the separation of particulate material from sludge, slurries and like flowable material.
2. Prior Art
Electrophoretic dewatering of flowable material containing solid particles for example clay suspensions, is well-known. If the suspension is introduced between an anode and a cathode, the solid particles are attracted to the anode. For large-scale commercial separation, a continuous process plant is desirable and a common practice has been to use a rotating drum-type of anode onto which the particulate material is deposited and from which this material is removed by a scraper or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,547, 4,003,811 and 4,003,819 are examples of such electrophoretic separation apparatus.